Alpha and Omega
by Sophia Kaiba
Summary: Silver, a silver female wolf leaves her pack after she is forced to marry someone she doesnt love. This is where she meets Hutch, an Alpha male who is second in command to the leader of the park. Will he help her or leave her to die. HutchXOC
1. Alpha and Omega: New Territory

**This is my new story, which is set when Kate and Humphrey were pups. hope it's ok. Also, I don't own characters from the movie Alpha and Omega. The only characters I own are Silver, Nika, Sike and Blaze. Now. please enjoy.**

* * *

Alpha and Omega: New Territory

The sun was beginning to make its usual decent from the sky as a lone wolf made her way across the plain, sneaking her way through the tall grass, hoping she wouldn't be seen. Silver, a silver coloured wolf was leaving her home after her father, Sike, the leader of her pack was trying to force her to marry Nika, an obnoxious, big headed Omega that wanted Silver so that he could take over the pack when Sike stepped down. Due to Silvers firm objections of the proposal she was separated from the pack and attacked by two of the stronger wolves earlier that day. Orders from her strict and slightly eccentric father. And since her mother died when she was a cub there was no one there to stop him.

Silver stood at the top of a hill over-looking her home which was bathed in the setting sun. She took one last look into the valley, turned and walked on hoping to lead a new life for herself. Silver hadn't taken 20 paces when a loud howl rang through the air which made Silver's blood turn cold. Her father knew she was missing. As the fear of what he would do to her when he caught up ran through her veins, she ran away from the howl, ignoring the searing pain running through her body from her open wounds.

Suddenly she heard growls sounding from behind her. She turned her head and saw about 5-6 wolves chasing her. She picked up the pace, fearing for her life, as she ran blindly not knowing where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get somewhere safe...and fast!

Ahead of her she heard a strange sort of whistling. She looked and saw a train rushing by with an open car. Hoping that she could jump aboard she started to make chase, the small pack following.

After a while, Silver could feel herself slowing, her muscles started to ache and tire and her wounds were making it unbearable for her to continue.

She heard the barking and the growling gradually getting closer as her body moved slower and slower. Suddenly, with the last ounce of energy Silver had, she urged her body forward running faster and faster until the cart became in sight. She jumped and rolled over painfully as her body hit the floor of the cart. Catching her breath she limped to the edge and looked out to see the small pack gradually slowing down until they came to a stop, turned and left. Running back to the valley they came from, tail in between their legs.

Silver made her way to the centre of the cart where she carefully laid down, laid her head on her paws and welcomed the darkness off sleep that took her.

* * *

Hours later, Silver was awakened by howling. Not the howling of her pack chasing her, but a more beautiful and calming howl. She opened her eyes and saw it was night. The full moon high in the sky. She stood and walked to the edge and saw a valley. Nothing like the valley she grew up in, this valley was beautiful. Water running down the mountain sides glistening in the moonlight, blades of glass shimmering from the slight breeze moving through the air. The Valley seemed perfect. Hoping to get some help from the wolves there, Silver jumped from the cart, ignoring the pain from the sudden jolt of her landing and ran towards the Valley.

It seemed like forever when she reached the entrance to the Valley, but she finally made it. As she paused to catch her breath she looked around and saw wolves all over either howling, playing or watching over their home.

A smile formed on Silver's lips as she took a few steps into the Valley but yelped when her legs gave way underneath her. As she laid there unable to move she heard someone calling. She looked up and saw a dark blue coloured wolf, white face and yellow eyes running towards her.

"Are you ok? What happened?" he asked as he approached the female.

"I...I was attacked..." Silver managed to say.

The wolf looked over her body and saw the silver fur matted together with the blood. "Can you stand?" He asked worriedly.

Silver tried to stand, managing to stand on her front paw before they gave way again. "I'm too weak to get up. I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry. We'll get you some help. Don't worry."

At that moment a voice called out, "Hutch! What's wrong?" I looked up and saw a small wolf run up.

"Candu, go get Winston hurry!" The wolf called Hutch said. The other wolf, nodded and ran back the way he came.

Hutch laid beside Silver as he noticed she was shivering. "I'm going to stay with you until help arrives." He said soothingly trying to calm the frightened wolf. She just slowly nodded as darkness overcame her.

~Hutch~

"I'm going to stay with you until help arrives." Were the last thing the male had said to the newcomer before she had passed out.

Hutch took this opportunity to look over the many wounds which covered her body. 'What has this girl had to endure?' He thought to himself grimly as he saw the malicious looking cuts. "What happened to you?" He said out loud to himself.

"Hutch!" He heard Winston's voice call out a moment later. He looked up and saw him and Candu running towards them. "What happened?" He asked as he saw the girl's limp body laying next to him.

"I just found her collapsed here. She told me she was attacked before she passed out." Hutch explained to the Alpha.

Winston took a few seconds to look over her before saying, "Let's get her to the den."

Hutch nodded, stood, managed to get her light and frail body on his back and carefully made their way towards the den.

When they made it to the den, a female wolf was waiting outside. Eve, Winston's mate. "What happened?" She asked as she saw the wolf on the back of her mate's second in command.

"We don't know. All we know is she's been attacked." Winston explained to her.

"Bring her inside." Eve said as she walked into the den.

Hutch followed her inside where he saw two pups laid together sleeping, Kate and Lily. Hutch carefully placed the wolf by Eve and was ushered outside with Winston while she started to clean her wounds.

Hutch and Winston sat outside nervously, hoping that they weren't too late to save her. A while later, Eve walked out of the den towards them.

"Will she be ok?" Hutch asked as he stood with Winston.

"I've done all that I can to save her. The rest is up to her." Eve said with a hint of sorrow in her eyes.

Hutch nodded, hoping that she would be alright.

Winston looked to his second in command. He saw in his eyes sadness and hope as he looked towards the den. "Hutch. Go get some rest. I will let you know of any changes."

Hutch nodded at his leader. "Yes sir." He looked at the den once more and left.

~Winston~

Winston watched as his friend walking away from the den. He sighed to himself as his mate joined him.

"Looks like she's stolen his heart." Eve said as she nuzzled her mate.

Winston nodded in agreement. "Yes. Let's just hope she manages to pull through."

Eve sighed as her and Winston went into the den and laid with their pups and the newcomer where they slept.

**I hope this chapter was ok. I wont be updating anymore on this until i know what everyone thinks. please R&R**


	2. Alpha and Omega: Safety At Last

**Well here's part two. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews from the first chapter, keep them coming :D. I would also like to thank my fiance for helping me with this chapter!**

* * *

Alpha and Omega: Safety At Last

The sun slowly crept into the darkness of the den and onto the face of a silver wolf. Silver slowly stirred, being jarred awake from the sun. She then heard little giggles in front of her. She opened her eyes and saw two pair of eyes, one brown one blue, staring back at her. She jumped back, being startled by the eyes, but calmed down as she saw the eyes belonged to two pups. The brown eyes belonged to the amber coloured pup and the blue eyes to the snow white pup.

"Hi." The amber coloured pup said as Silver laid back down.

"Hello. What are your names?"

"My name's Kate. And this is my sister Lily. What's yours?" The amber pup asked.

"My name's Silver. Can you tell me where I am?" Silver asked as she looked around the den.

"Jasper Park Canada. This is our den." Lily answered.

Before Silver could say anything else, a female voice spoke. "Oh you're awake. Thank goodness for that." Silver looked up and saw a amber coloured wolf walk in. "How are you feeling dear?"

"I'm just aching." Silver replied.

"I'm not surprised. You've been asleep for two days."

"Two days!"

She nodded. "We were beginning to think that you weren't going to pull through." Silver looked down. "What is your name?"

"Silver."

She smiles. "That's a nice name. My name's Eve."

Silver nodded. "It's nice to meet you Eve. Thank you for helping me."

"Not to worry Silver. I was glad to help. Although you had a certain wolf worried."

Silver's thoughts instantly went back to the blue wolf with the kind eyes that found her and stayed with her. "Where is he? The wolf that found me?"

Eve opened her mouth to answer but the wolf in question appeared at the opening of the den. Eve stood and left, taking the pups with her leaving Silver and Hutch alone.

Hutch walked towards Silver. "How are you?" He asked as he sat by her.

"I'm just aching at the moment. Nothing major done I don't think."

"That's good. What's your name?" He asked.

"Silver."

He smiled. "That's a nice name."

Silver smiled back. "Thank you. What's your name?"

"Hutch. Not as nice as Silver."

Silver chuckled. "I like it."

"Thank you."

Silver slowly sat up with Hutch's help. "I'd like to thank you for finding me and getting me help."

Hutch smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're alright."

Silver also smiled. "Eve told me that you were worried about me."

"Er...Yes. Yes I was." Hutch said a little too quickly.

Silver giggled. "You're so sweet." She nuzzled him slightly, a faint blush growing underneath her fur, as well as Hutch's.

Hutch regained his composure. "Well. I have to ask, what happened to you?"

"That's something I'd like to know also." Another voice spoke before Silver could get the chance.

Her and Hutch looked to the entrance to see Winston stood there, Silver froze at the sight of him. She stood and backed away a little. Both Hutch and Winston looked to her.

"Silver? What's wrong?" Hutch asked worriedly.

Silver could do nothing except stare wide eyed at the grey wolf that stood in front of him. Hutch and Winston looked to each other before looking back at Silver.

"Silver is it? My name's Winston. I'm here to help you." Winston spoke calmly to her sensing her unknown fear.

Silver seemed to calm a little. "W-Winston?"

Winston nodded. "That's right. What got you in such a fright?"

Silver calmed down a lot. "I'm sorry. You just reminded me of someone."

"Who my dear?"

"My father. He's the one that caused my wounds, and seeing you I thought..."

"You thought I was him and I was going to harm you again?"

Silver nodded ashamed of herself.

Winston stood in front of her and nuzzled her comfortingly. "Don't be ashamed dear. You weren't to know." He pulled away and sat in front of her as Hutch sat beside her. "Now. Who is your father and why did he cause these wounds?"

"His name's Sike and he-"

"Did you say Sike?" Winston interrupted.

Silver nodded. "Yes sir."

Winston sighed heavily. "I can see now why you were so afraid of me."

Silver and Hutch exchanged confused glances before looking at him.

"Sike...is my brother."

"What! Y-Your brother!" Silver exclaimed in shock.

Winston nodded. "Yes. He left the pack years ago. I never saw him again."

It took Silver a few moments to soak in the information she was just given. "Wow...He never told me he had a brother."

"Did he not?" Silver shook her head. "Probably didn't want you to come find me."

Silver nodded and looked down. After a few moments Winston spoke up again. "So tell me. What happened to you?"

Silver then went onto explaining about the forced marriage, what happened when she blatantly refused and to when she ran away. When she finished telling her story Winston was furious.

"I knew my brother was evil but I never knew he was capable of anything like that...I am so sorry Silver. If I had known.."

Silver silenced him. "Don't worry about it. You weren't to know. Like you said, you haven't seen my father since he left so how could you be to blame."

Winston smiled at his young niece that was sat in front of him. "Well. There's definitely no chance of sending you back now. I shall talk to my mate about you staying here with us, and then we will get your Alpha training started soon."

"I've already had Alpha training. I went to Alpha school when I was younger."

Winston smiled again. "That's good to hear. Perhaps then you could help us hunt for food. We've been having a little trouble lately."

Silver smiled. "Of course I'll help."

Winston smiled at her. "Great. We'll wait for you to regain your strength fully and then get you started."

Silver nodded with a smile, which was replaced with a look of surprise as Winston nuzzled her. "Welcome to the pack my dear."

Silver smiled again and nuzzled him back. "Thank you...Uncle."

Winston smiled, nodded to Hutch and left them.

That day Hutch stayed with Silver all day to keep her company until the night when he left for his cave.

That night before they slept, Winston and Eve announced that Silver was able to live with them in the cave, to which Kate and Lily cheered and nuzzled Silver who nuzzled them back. Before they slept, Winston and Eve smiled as Kate and Lily were fast asleep cuddled up to Silver who was also asleep.

A smile crept onto Silver's lips as she thought, 'Finally, my life is starting to turn around...'

* * *

**I know in the movie it doesn't mention about Winston having a brother, but I thought this would make it better. Plus it sort of fits in to what I've got planned. R&R please!**


	3. Alpha and Omega: Howling Rock and Family

**here's part 3, my longest chapter and one I am more proud of. I hope you guys like reading this as much as I liked writing it.**

* * *

Alpha and Omega: Moonlight Howl and Family

* * *

For the next week and a half Silver stayed in the den so that she could fully recover, but she was never alone. Hutch came to see her whenever he wasn't on duty and whenever he couldn't be there the pups would always be there to make sure she wasn't lonely by doing some sort of trick to make her laugh or just the three of them playing together.

Silver awoke to the sun creeping into her eyes. As she yawns she stretches fully for the first time in over week, which made a smile appear on her face. "Finally." She said to herself.

"Finally up on your feet?" Eve asked as she woke up.

Silver smiled at her. "Yes. I cant wait to get out and explore."

Eve chuckled. "You know where the boundary is don't you?" Silver nodded. "Well go and have fun."

Silver smiled. "I will. Thank you." With that Silver took her first steps and walked out of the dark den into the open fresh air.

Silver walked through the Valley taking in every sight, sound and sent enjoying everything about her new home. As she was walking through a forest she looked up and smiled as she saw Hutch. She walked up to him. "Hey there. On duty?"

Hutch looked around and smiled when he saw her. "Hey there. Finally on your feet?"

Silver smiled at him. "Yes. Finally able to get out."

Hutch chuckled. "When I've finished my duty I can show you around if you like."

"I'd like that very much."

"Then both of you get off now. I'll take over." They heard Winston say. They both looked up and saw him walking towards them.

"Are you sure sir?" Hutch asked him to which Winston nodded.

"Of course I am. It's Silver's first day out and I want her to enjoy this day.

Silver smiled and nuzzled him. "Thank you Winston."

Winston nuzzled her back. "No problem dear. Just enjoy yourself wont you?"

"I will."

After asking Hutch to take care of her, Winston stood guard and watched with a smile, as Hutch and Silver walked off together.

* * *

Hutch and Silver walked through forests and over mountains just enjoying the time that they had together talking and laughing away not noticing everything else around them.

Just before the sun was due to set, Hutch offered to walk Silver back to the den, to which she happily agreed to.

"Thanks for today Hutch. I had a really good time." Silver said as they reached the den.

"It was my pleasure." Hutch replied to her.

Silver smiled and started to make her way into the den before Hutch stopped her.

"Silver, there's something I want to ask." He said as he walked to her.

"What is it?"

"Well...tonight is the Moonlight Howl and I was wondering...would you go with me?" Hutch asked nervously to which Silver smiled at. "I would be honoured to go with you."

Hutch smiled at her. "Great. I'll meet you here later then?"

Silver nodded. "I'm looking forward to it."

Hutch smiled wide and walked off as Silver walked into the den where she met a smiling Eve and Winston. "What?" she asked.

"Going to the Moonlight Howl?" Eve asked smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes. And?"

"Most wolves that go up there single usually come back as couples."

"Yeah ok. Me and Hutch together get real." Silver says as she lays down.

"I don't know. I've never seen him like this with anyone else." Winston says with a smile.

Silver looks to him. "Really?"

Winston nods. "You never know. You may get lucky." He says giving a knowing smile.

Silver looked at him for a few more moments before laying her head down. 'Does he really feel that way? I...I've never felt like this for any other wolf before...maybe they're right...he may be the one...' with that thought, the family of five sat down to dinner before Eve helped Silver to get ready by running an acorn through her fur and placing a flower just above her left ear.

"There we go. Perfect." Eve says as she smiles.

"And perfect timing." Winston says as he walks in with Hutch.

Silver smiles as she stands and walks over to him. "Hey."

Hutch paused for a moment. "Wow...You look beautiful."

Silver blushed. "Thank you."

Hutch smiled. "Shall we?" Silver nodded and followed him out of the den and to Howling Rock where she could hear other wolves starting to howl.

~Hutch~

As he and Silver walked to Howling Rock in a comfortable silence, Hutch's thoughts raced through his mind about the wolf that was with him. 'I can't believe how close Silver and I have gotten within these few weeks and I love it...I love her. But...does she return my feelings? I hope so. I believe within my heart that she is the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with...I've never felt this way for anyone before...'

After a while they finally made it. "Well, here we are." Hutch said with a smile as the reached the tall rock that already held a couple of wolf partners howling to the moon.

"Wow..." Silver said in awe as she looked at it. "We never had anything like this where I grew up."

"Really?" Silver nodded as they made there way to the rock and up onto a ledge halfway up. (where Lily and Garth first howled at) Silver and Hutch sat on the edge looking up at the moon. "So. Do you want to start first or shall I?" Hutch asked after a couple of moments in silence.

"Er...You go first. I'm not very good at this." Silver said sounding slightly embarrassed.

Hutch looked to her. "You can't be that bad. Come on. Show me what you've got."

Silver sighed and after a few minutes took a deep breath, raised her head, closed her eyes and howled.

Hutch looked at her wide eyed. 'I don't know why she said she wasn't very good...She's like an angel when she howls...'

Even a few other wolves looked up at the sound that protruded from the female. Hutch fell more in love with the wolf that sat before him howling the most beautiful song that he had heard. After a while Silver finished. "How was that?" She asked as she looked to him.

"That...was amazing." Hutch said with a smile, which made Silver smile. "Really."

Hutch nodded. "How about we howl together?"

Silver smiled more. "I'd like that."

Hutch smiled as the pair closed their eyes, raised their heads and howled what could've been described as a perfect duet. Unaware that more wolves were watching Winston's second in command and niece howling, they sang from their hearts.

~Silver~

'Wow, Hutch is amazing! I can't believe that I am here, right now, singing with what I believe is the most gorgeous wolf ever. He's just perfect...I think...I think my life has just found new meaning. The hole I had in my heart since mother died has just been filled with my saviour.'

The pair soon finished their song and stared into each others eyes for a while until they were disturbed by cheering. Silver looked and saw the others wolves cheering at them, which caused her to blush but she smiled.

* * *

After a few hours of singing and dancing with the other wolves, Hutch and Silver decided to take a peaceful walk through the forests.

They paused in a clearing and looked up at the stars and the moon that was high in the clear nights sky.

"It's beautiful." Silver said softly as she looked at the stars.

"Yes you are..." She heard from beside her. She looked to Hutch who, realising what he said, started spluttering. "I..I mean you are right. It is beautiful...I mean not that YOU'RE not beautiful because you are but I...Er." He finished by collapsing to his stomach and placing his paws over his head to stop him from saying anything more to further embarrass himself.

Silver giggled. She never saw this side from the more unruffled, staid and stern member of the pack. She nuzzled him slightly "It's ok Hutch."

Hutch smiled as he looked up. The smile soon faded as a mischievous grin appeared on Silver's lips. "Silver?"

Silver suddenly pounced on Hutch and ran off shouting, "Tag! You're it!"

Hutch smiled and gave chase after her, running through the forest, dodging out of the way of trees and jumping over logs to reach her.

After a while of running, Hutch jumped and caught Silver. But instead of landing on the ground, the rolled over and over until they both finally stopped. Silver laid on her back with Hutch on top of her, both laughing. The pair slowly fell into silence as they realised the predicament they were both in, but none of them wanted to move. They both silently looked into each others eyes, enjoying the moment they were both sharing.

Until Hutch spoke softly, "Silver...These past few weeks have been absolutely amazing for me. Ever since I first saw you laying helplessly, something inside of me felt as though I had to do everything within my power to save and protect you. But now...I feel...I feel something else. Something wonderful. I have to say this now before I end up losing my mind...I love you Silver. I always have ever since we first met. Tonight has made me realise that."

Silver paused for a few moments looking at him until she finally got her voice back. "R-Really?"

Hutch nodded, hoping deep inside that he didn't say the one thing that could make him lose her.

Silver smiled at him. "I feel the same way Hutch. Ever since I first saw you when you came to my rescue, there was just something about you. I felt something for you that I've never felt with anyone else before. Whenever I see you, my heart just feels ready to explode. I love you Hutch, I always have."

Hutch smiled wide. "I'm glad to hear you say that." Silver smiled back at him.

Hutch got off of Silver as they both sat on all fours. They looked at each other for a moment before slowing moving closer to each other and nuzzled each other. Not the slight nuzzles they give each other whenever one of them is upset, stressed or just feeling as though they're embarrassing themselves. But they nuzzled lovingly, both feeling calm and at peace not caring for anything that was around them. They nuzzled for a long time, not noticing a pair of proud eyes watching them, before the owner turned and quietly left.

The couple pulled away from each other, but left their snouts touching each other as Hutch touched Silver's forehead with his. "I promise you Silver. I always always be here to protect you and keep you safe." Hutch spoke softly.

Silver smiled softly. "I know you will Hutch. I love you."

"And I love you." Hutch said as they nuzzled each other again.

They pulled back from each other after a while smiling. "I'd better get home. It's getting late." Silver spoke.

Hutch nodded. "I'll walk you back."

With that said they both walked back to the den in a comfortable silence. "Goodnight Silver." Hutch said to his love as they reached the den.

Silver smiled at him. "Goodnight." Hutch smiled and turned back for his cave as Silver made her way up the side of the den and was surprised to see Winston sat outside. "Winston."

Winston smiled at her. "You must've had a good time being home this late."

"I'm sorry Winston...we lost track of time."

Winston nodded. "I know you did." Silver looked at him in confusion as Winston smiled. "I saw you and Hutch together in the forest." Silver gasped as she had hoped to keep her and Hutch's relationship a secret until she could tell the Alpha male that was standing in front of her. However Winston just smiled at her. "I have no objection of you and Hutch being together. You both have my blessings as well as my love."

Silver looked to him. "Really?"

Winston nodded. "Really. I'm really proud of you Silver. You've come a long way since you first arrived here. You have grown to be a more confident young wolf in the few short weeks that you've been here with us. I'm glad I know who you are, not only have I found out that you are my niece, but I love you as if you were one of my own daughters."

Silver smiles and nuzzled him. "I also love you as if you were my father."

Winston smiled and nuzzled her back. They smiled and pulled apart from each other. "Come. Lets get some sleep. You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

Silver smiled and nodded, knowing he was referring to her first day of being an Alpha. She walked into the den and laid next to Winston laying her head down to sleep. 'Not only have I gained the love of a wolf, but I have also gained a father, a true father. I now feel as though I am really apart of the family.' As these thoughts ran through her mind, she slept peacefully with a smile on her lips.

* * *

**There we go. hope you all enjoyed that. please R&R**


	4. Alpha and Omega: Midnight Hunt

**Here's part 4. it took me a long time to think of what to put for this one. i know in the middle its near enough the same as in film, but its only thing i could think of to put in. please enjoy xxxx**

**

* * *

**

Alpha and Omega: The Hunt

Silver woke up the next morning with a huge smile on her face from the events of the night before. She yawned, stretched and opened her eyes to see Eve, Kate and Lily were still asleep. Winston would've woken up hours ago. Silver stood and walked out of the den and sat on the edge of the high rock looking over the Valley.

"Silver." She heard a voice from behind her.

She turned and smiled when she saw Hutch padding towards her. "Good morning." Silver said as she nuzzled him when he reached her.

"Good morning my love." Hutch said smiling as he nuzzled her. "Winston came to see me this morning. He told me he knows about us. I'm glad that he's given us his blessings."

Silver smiled as she pulled away. "So am I."

Hutch was about to say something until they heard Eve, "Well good-morning you two love birds."

They both looked to see her sat at the entrance to the cave with a smile on her face.

Silver smiled. "Good-morning."

Eve walked to them. "Winston told me he saw you two last night. I also want you two to no that you both have my blessings."

Silver smiled and nuzzled her. "Thank you Eve."

"Call me mom." Eve whispered into Silver's ear, to which a big smile appeared on Silver's face as she nuzzled Eve more. "Thank you..mom." Eve smiled as they pulled away.

Hutch nodded to her. "Yes thank you Eve."

Eve nodded to him.

Hutch looked to Silver. "Come on then Silver. Winston's said you're with me today."

Silver smiled, nuzzled Eve and left with him.

Hutch showed Silver all the places that different members of the pack would stand guard and keep out for any trouble, as well as them both walking around making sure everything was in order and he also helped Silver to practice her hunting skills more for the hunt later in the day.

As they were stood talking and looking around, Silver felt something hit her front legs. She looked down and saw a grey pup laid on his back looking up at her. "Hello there little one." Silver said as she lowered her head to him. "What's you're name?"

"My name's Humphrey." The pup said to her as he stood up. "What's yours?"

Silver smiled at him. "I'm Silver. Are you alone out here?"

Humphrey shook his head. "No. I'm with my friends."

"And where are your friends?"

Before he could say anything, a voice shouted out, "Wolf pile!" Silver looked up and saw three pups bounding towards them, Silver jumped out of the way as the three pups landed on Humphrey and they started rolling away play fighting with each other.

Silver chuckled softly. "Cute pup. He's going to grow up to be a real fun-loving wolf."

Hutch also chuckled. "I don't doubt that."

Silver and Hutch smiled at each other and walked on to continue with their duties before it was time to hunt.

* * *

Candu joined Hutch and Silver as they walked on to look for Caribou to hunt. After a while of searching, all three suddenly ducked down as a lone Caribou was walking towards them looking for grass to graze. Silver slowly and carefully moved forwards through the grass hoping it was enough to conceal her silver fur. As she got close enough and was ready to pounce, two unfamiliar wolves jumped out opposite her and took down the Caribou.

"Hey what do you think you were doing! That's our Caribou!" Candu exclaimed as he jumped forward when the Caribou stopped shaking.

"Well she should've been quicker." One of the wolves snickered as she looked to Silver who glared at her.

"You're not even supposed to be here." Hutch said as he stood beside Silver.

"How are we supposed to live without any Caribou?" The other wolf asked.

"That's not our problem."

"Yeah, with the way you keep taking our food we wont live!" Candu said.

The female wolf smirked. "That's not our problem."

Candu started growling looking as though he was going to pick a fight until Hutch spoke. "Candu enough. Let's head home."

Hutch turned and walked back in the direction of the den with Silver and Candu behind him, Silver with her head and tail down low.

When they arrived, Hutch and Silver walked towards the den while Candu went off somewhere else. When they reached the den, Winston and Eve were waiting outside and turned to them when they heard them coming up. Silver couldn't even look at her new parents as she walked into the den and laid at the back of the cave, her back to the entrance.

"What happened?" Winston asked his second in command.

"Silver was about to make the kill when a couple of Eastern wolves jumped in before her." Hutch explained sadly as he remembers the look of sheer disappointment on Silver's face when the wolves took her chance.

Winston sighed. "Not again." He looked to his mate. "Maybe I should talk to him about our plan." To which Eve nodded in agreement.

"Plan sir?"

"Uniting the packs. With a marriage between Kate and Tony's oldest son Garth."

Hutch nodded. "Do you think that will work?"

"I hope so. For the good of the packs."

Hutch nodded again, said goodnight to Silver and left.

Winston and Eve walked into the den to see Kate and Lily trying to cheer Silver up. "Kate, Lily. Come away girls." Eve said sadly to them.

The pups looked down and went to their mother as Winston went and sat beside Silver. "Silver, don't beat yourself about this. It wasn't your fault."

"If I was quicker we'd be eating right now." Silver said glumly as she recalls what the female said.

"Those wolves broke pack law. They weren't even supposed to be there. It's not their territory." Silver didn't say anything. Winston said and nuzzled his daughter. "Don't worry about it Silver. These things happen. It wasn't your fault. Ok?" Silver nodded and nuzzled him back to which he smiled. "That's my girl."

With that said, Silver fell asleep on an empty stomach like the rest of the pack.

* * *

That night, Silver woke up from an uneasy sleep to find her family were fast asleep. Silver stood and made her way out of the den and through the forests having already made up her mind to what she was doing.

She went to the same place that Hutch and Candu found the Caribou and ducked down low, hoping and waiting. Minutes rolled by until suddenly a lone Caribou came into view looking for a midnight graze. Silver smiled as she prepared herself for this chance to redeem herself and feed her family. Silver slowly crept forward knowing she had full advantage of being hidden in the shadows. As the Caribou turned its head from her, Silver saw her chance, jumped out and clamped her jaws deep into the Caribou's neck, hanging on as the Caribou thrashed around from the sudden attack. Moments later the Caribou collapsed onto the floor...lifeless. Silver smiled as she started dragging the huge, limp body back towards the den...with difficulty.

It took a while, but Silver finally made it back home with her kill. She let go off the Caribou, raised her head to the sky and howled, waking her family and other members of the pack. "Silver? What's going on?" Winston asked his daughter as he walked out.

"Fancy a late night meal?" Silver asked as she placed a paw on her kill.

"You killed that Caribou and brought it back here alone?" Winston asked shockingly as he approached Silver.

Silver nodded happily. "Yep. All on my own."

After a while Winston smiled proudly and nuzzled his daughter. "Well done Silver. I'm so proud of you." Silver smiled and nuzzled him back.

The other wolves came over and congratulated her for the kill. Hutch walked over and nuzzled her as the others ate. "Well done. Although, you should've woken me up and I would've gone with you. Something could've happened to you."

"Could've, but didn't. I was careful don't worry." Hutch smiled, nuzzled her and ate with the others. That night, Silver and the others fell asleep with full stomach's and Silver was able to sleep peacefully.

* * *

**Note: If it says to unite packs between Lily and Garth, sorry but its supposed to be Kate and Garth. didn't notice the mistake until Lacewing was kind enough to point it out for me and now Fanfictions bein a pain cause it wont let me change it. soz again guys. Please R&R**


	5. Alpha and Omega: Trouble

**Here's the 5th chapter and one of the saddest chapters ive had to write for any story. hope u all enjoy it**

* * *

Alpha and Omega: Sike

It took Silver a few months for her to get used to all the new rules and different members of her new pack, but she eventually got to know everything and everyone and enjoyed every single minute of her time in her new home.

She loved being around Kate and Lily, she loved being able to show Kate how to pounce and just playing with both of them, and they loved all the time they had with their new older sister. She loved the mother and daughter bond that she had with Eve, the kind she couldn't have much off with her own mother. She also loved spending time with her father...Winston was the father she should've had ever since she was a pup. She loved him with all her heart and loved it when they were both working together on duty because they used to talk and laugh all the time.

And Hutch...she just loved him anyway. She loved being around him, talking to him and just spending time with him. Their relationship has grown stronger and stronger these past few months that they even talk about marriage, but they don't know if they're both ready yet or if Silver's ready to ask her father's permission. But they'd cross that bridge when they came to it.

All memories of her past home and so called family were long gone from her mind...until that fateful day...

* * *

Silver was laid in the cave looking after the pups while Winston and Eve went for a walk before Winston went on duty. Silver didn't mind, she loved looking after the pups.

Silver watched as the pups rolled over and over play fighting with each other, until it got serious where Kate accidentally bit Lily on the ear and caused her to yelp.

Silver was up at once beside her little sister making sure she was ok. She was, just a little nip. "Be careful Kate."

"I'm sorry Silver. I'm sorry Lily." Kate said nuzzling her sister. Lily nuzzled her back. I smiled as I watched the two of them.

"Silver?" She looked up and smiled when she saw Hutch stood by the entrance.

"Hey there. Come on in." He walked in and sat with Silver as Kate and Lily jumped on him play fighting with him. Silver chuckled as she watched. "Come on pups, Uncle Hutch isn't a stick."

Kate and Lily laughed as they jumped off him, ran to other side of the cave and started playing with themselves. "Thanks." Hutch said with a smile as he sat back up.

Silver smiled. "No problem." Hutch smiled, sat next to Silver and nuzzled her. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine thanks. You?"

"I'm fine love." "Good." Silver and Hutch continued to sit there watching over the pups and talking with each other until late morning when Winston and Eve arrived back.

"Good morning Hutch." Winston said as he noticed him.

Hutch nodded to him. "Good morning Winston.

Silver smiled and looked to her parents. "Did you enjoy your walk?"

"Yes thank you dear. How were the pups?" Eve asked as she nuzzled Silver.

"Good as gold as usual."

Eve smiled. "Good."

Winston also smiled. "You two can run along and do whatever you want now."

"Won't you want us going on duty?" Silver asked.

"Call it a thank you for looking after the pups."

Silver smiled at her father. "Thanks dad." She nuzzled him to which he replied. "No problem. Have fun you two."

"We will thanks." With that Silver and Hutch walked out of the den and into the forest.

* * *

Silver and Hutch walked around the forest talking and laughing until they started playing tag. Silver chased after Hutch, dodging away from trees and jumping over logs until she came to the same clearing they admitted their love for each other, where Hutch was stood waiting.

Silver and Hutch circled each other growling playfully at each other, until Hutch tackled Silver onto her back, him landing on her, both of them laughing and nuzzling each other.

After a few moments, Hutch suddenly snapped his head up and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Silver asked looking worried.

"...I just thought I heard something...I could be wrong though." He finished as he looked to Silver and touched his nose with hers (kissing), then continued nuzzling her.

"Well well well. What have we got here?" A familiar voice to Silver rang out as she and Hutch instantly stood up on their guards as a wolf that looked identical to Winston walked out.

"Oh no..." Silver gasped as she back away, Hutch in front of her.

"Is this him?" Hutch asked her as he protected her. Silver just nodded numbly, her body starting to shake.

"Listen kid, this has got nothing to do with you so I'd suggest you move and let me take my daughter back before you get hurt." Sike said as he walked forward causing Hutch and Silver to move back.

"I'm not going to let you touch her." Hutch growled.

"It's no use boy. She's coming with us whether you like it or not."

As they backed away, Silver heard a snap from behind her. She looked and saw more of Sike's wolves. She got as close as Hutch as possible. "What are we going to do? We're surrounded."

Hutch looked around and then thought of something as he whispered to Silver, "When I say so, run back to the den. No matter what happens keep running and don't look back. Do you promise." Silver just nodded.

As the wolves got closer and closer, Hutch suddenly jumped forward and knocked a couple of wolves away, making a path for Silver to run. "Silver go!" Silver jumped and ran as fast as her paws could go.

It seemed like forever when Silver left Hutch alone with those monsters, but she finally made it back to the den. "DAD!" she shouted as she ran up.

Winston ran out instantly hearing the panic in his daughters voice. "Silver what is it?" He asked as Silver stopped in front of him. "It's Hutch! He's in trouble!"

Winston was on alert. "What happened?"

"It's Sike, him and other wolves jumped out on Hutch and I, he told me to run and he's trapped with them!" Silver cried out on the verge of tears. Winston nuzzled her. "Don't panic Silver. It's going to be ok, we'll get Hutch back. I just need you to stay here."

Silver pulled away. "But dad-"

"No buts. I don't want him to take you and you'll be safe here at home. I promise I'll bring Hutch home safe and sound." With that Winston took off, gathered most of the pack and ran off in search of his second in command. While Silver helplessly watched them leave.

Eve walked up to Silver and nuzzled her. "Don't worry Silver. They'll bring him home."

"I just cant sit here and do nothing while Hutch is out there with him, who knows what they're doing to him! This is all my fault..." Silver looked down tears falling from her eyes.

"This isn't your fault Silver. Don ever say that."

"But it's true. I've led them here..." She looks up as she looks into forest "...I need to help him." Silver took off from the den and into the forest.

"Silver no!" Eve shouted as she left.

Silver ran as quick as she could until she could finally see the backs of the wolves from her pack. Silver pushed her way through to the front and saw that Nika was holding a wounded Hutch in his paws and jaws. "Hutch no!" She shouted as she was about to run to him but Winston stopped her.

"Ah, look who's finally come back to join us." Sike said with a wicked grin on his face. "Come to see us end the life of your precious mate?"

Winston growled at his younger brother. "Sike leave Hutch out of this! He's got nothing to do with this!"

"He has now since he got in the way. All you have to do to get him back is to hand Silver over to us."

"What and to let you almost kill her again? I wont give her back."

"Very well then." He nodded to Nika who was about to do the deed when,

"No stop!" Silver stepped forward, Nika stopped and Sike turned to her. "Please, I'll come with you if you'll let him go."

"Silver..." She heard Winston gasp from behind her. She turned to him her eyes wet with tears. "I'm sorry dad. But I can't let him kill Hutch."

"But what about you?" Silver smiled. "It's a price I'm willing to make."

Sike nodded to Nika and he threw Hutch to us, causing him to yelp out. Silver rushed to him. "Hutch? Are you ok?"

Hutch looked to her. "Silver...D-don't go...please..."

Tears fell from Silver's eyes. "I have to. I cant see anything happen to you. Just know, I love you. I always will." She nuzzled him gently to which he weakly replied. "I love you too."

Suddenly, either Sike or one of the other wolves, grabbed Silver by the scruff of her neck and yanked her back. "We're leaving." She heard Sike's voice as they turned and left.

As she turned to her family, Silver saw Hutch trying to stand, calling, "S-Silver...wait!" Silver looked away tears falling as she walked with the pack.

Hutch managed to stand but fell instantly as he tried to walk. "Silver!" The last thing he saw was her leaving before everything fell into blackness.

* * *

**please R&R**


	6. Alpha and Omega: Winter Park

**Here's part 6. please enjoy xx**

**

* * *

**

Alpha and Omega: Winter Park

The journey back to Winter Park was long and quiet, for Silver anyway. She was in no mood to talk to anybody, even when she was being spoken too. Even when she was receiving a beating she was quiet, not uttering any sound, not even a whimper of pain. She was too worried about the love of her life Hutch, hoping that he was alright, although with the wounds he received from Nika...She highly doubted he would survive. The thought of her love dead made her whole body numb. She wasn't even taking in what he father was saying to him. Something about Nika and marriage, which she knew she couldn't do it.

"You have two weeks to change your mind or else you and your family at Jasper will have to suffer." She heard her father say as she was left on her own.

Now she was alone, she was finally able to cry. "Hutch...please be ok..." She cried to herself as she fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile in Jasper, Winston was stood outside of the den with his pups while his mate was inside with Hutch working on his many wounds. After a long wait Eve finally came to him. "How is he?" Winston asked him mate sounding extremely worried.

"The same as Silver was. It's all up to him now. I've done what I can." She said sadly.

"He'll come back. If I know hutch, he wont' leave Silver." Winston looked down feeling guilty that he couldn't do anything to help his daughter.

Eve could sense this as she nuzzled him. "Don't blame yourself my love. There was nothing you could've done."

"If only I was about to get Hutch out of the way then Silver wouldn't be in danger."

"Winston." Another voice cut in. They looked up and saw Candu coming up. "We've managed to track down where the pack were going. A place called Winter Park."

"I know where that is. We'll go immediately." Winston said as he stood ready to go.

"Not without me you're not." A voice from the den called out. They looked and saw Hutch staggering out.

Eve went straight to him. "Hutch lay back down. You're not well enough to be walking about."

"I'm fine." Hutch looked to his leader. "Winston, I'm coming with you to save Silver."

Winston shook his head. "Eve's right. You need to stay here and rest. Silver wouldn't want to see you like this."

"I can't just stay here while she's in the paws of him. I care for her just as much as you do and I'm not going to stay here and do nothing.

After a while Winston sighed. "Ok. We'll wait until you're stronger and then we'll go."

"But she'll be killed!"

"She won't. If he wanted to he would've done it in front of our eyes. But since he needs her so much, he won't touch her. I promise you. Now go get some rest."

Hutch nodded and went back into the den to rest, the last thing on his mind being Silver before he slept.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Silver had been back at Winter Park and a few weeks since her father had said for her to marry Nika. Hesitantly she agreed. She didn't want to do it. She felt as thought she was betraying her love Hutch. But if she wanted her and her family and friends in Jasper to survive then this was something she had to do.

On the morning of her wedding, Silver laid on a cliff edge that overlooked the valley think of her family and friends as well as Hutch.

"Silver?" She heard a male voice from behind her.

She looked and saw her only friend in the valley and her father's second in command Blaze.

Silver smiled. "Good morning Blaze." she said as he laid with her.

"How are you?" He asked looking at her.

She sighed. "I don't know Blaze. I just don't want to go through with this but I know I have to."

Blaze nuzzled his friend. "I wish I could get you away from this and back with your family."

Silver shook her head. "I wouldn't ask you to. I wouldn't want you to risk yourself for me."

Blaze sighed as they both continued talking until they heard Silver's father howl. Silver sighed. "It's time." She said as she stood.

Blaze stood with her. "I'm going to be here for you Silver. I promise." Silver smiled and nuzzled him. "Thank you my friend."

They walked together back to the den where everything was ready. Nika was stood outside the den waiting for Silver to arrive. Blaze nuzzled Silver and went to stand with Sike as Silver walked up to Nika. "You took your time."

"Lets just get this over with." Silver said as they started the mating ritual.

Silver went through with everything until it got to the end where they had to rub noses to symbolise that they're mates. Silver looked to Nika as leaned closer, suddenly something inside of her broke, she realised there was no way she could do this. She moved away from Nika just as their noses were about to touch.

When Nika realised Silver wasn't in front of him, he looked to her. "Silver, what are you doing?"

"I can't do this." Silver said as she backed away from him.

Sike rushed up. "What's going on?" he asked as he reached them.

"I can't do it father. I can't marry him." She replied to him.

Sike growled at his daughter. "Is this because you fell in love with that weakling?"

Silver growled back. "He is not a weakling. He's the most strongest and bravest wolf that I know. He's even stronger and brave than you any day father!"

Sike swung at Silver knocking her to the ground. "Silver!" She heard Blaze calling to her.

She didn't have time to look as she noticed her father stalking towards her. "This is what I should've done years ago." He said as he was about to kill her.

She closed her eyes waiting for the deed to be done. When she realised the impact wasn't coming she opened her eyes and saw Blaze and another wolf stood in front of her...

* * *

**Please R&R**


	7. Alpha and Omega: Fight and Death

**I take back what i said 2 chapters ago...this is the saddest chapter I've had to write. i was nearly crying at the end. Please enjoy xx**

**

* * *

**

Alpha and Omega: Fight and death

Silver looked to the other wolf and gasped. "Hutch! But...I thought you were..."

"Dead?" Hutch asked while he looked to her. Silver nodded as he walked to her. "I thought I was at one point. But my love for you kept me going. Knowing that you were in danger and I needed to keep a promise I made months ago. That promise kept me alive. Plus, I weren't going to let you get married without me." Silver giggled as Hutch nuzzled her lovingly.

"Blaze, get out of the way!" Silver heard her father demand of his second.

"I won't! I won't stand by again and let you do this Sike! Silver is a part of this pack as well and it's about time she was treated as one!" Blaze snarled as he walked over to Silver and helped her onto her paws with Hutch.

"Fine. Then you'll die with both of them." Sike said as he charged towards the three of them.

Blaze pushed Silver and Hutch away and fought him. "Silver run." Hutch said to her as he rushed in to help Blaze.

As Silver ran she heard more growling and scuffling from behind her. She turned and saw her family and friends from Jasper were also here and fighting. Silver had to turn and keep running soon after though as she saw Sike running towards her.

* * *

After a while of running, Silver had to stop as she reached the cliff edge her and Blaze were laid at earlier that day.

Silver turned back to run and stopped as she saw Sike stood about 10 feet away.

"So. Here we are at last." He said to her as he moved closer.

"Father please, don't do this." Silver begged as she moved away from him.

"Do what? All I want to do is to have a father daughter conversation."

"A conversation? About what? How you're going to kill me? And what for?"

"For being a disobedient child."

"Disobedient? I did everything you asked me too."

"You were a rule breaker from the start."

"I was a pup! Pups usually do break rules! It's how we learn!"

"You never learnt a lot of things as a pup."

"I learnt what a monster you became after mother died!"

That made him stop in his tracks as he looked to his daughter. "...Now that's a different situation altogether. I was overcome with grief and you hardly did as I said. I didn't know what to do."

"Get help! Not beat me all the time! I was overcome with grief when I thought I lost Hutch, but did I take it out on any of you? No I didn't! I just kept quiet and kept to myself. Anyone of those wolves could've helped you. But no, as I was growing up I got every single one hating me, apart from Blaze, who was the only one that actually helped me."

"Ah yes. He has already been dealt with."

Silver looked to him. "What do you mean?"

Sike just smirked as he stalked towards her. "Don't worry. You'll meet the same fate as him and ask him yourself."

As Silver back away from her father, she felt her back legs give way as she fell from the cliff but managed to hang on with her front paws.

Sike loomed above her. "Well. This is easier than I first thought." Sike placed his paw on Silver's head and pushed, trying to push her, but she hang on for dear life.

"Sike!" Sike stopped and turned around to see his older brother stood behind him. "Leave her be Sike."

"Stay out of this Winston! This doesn't concern you!"

"Oh yes it does. She's family to me just as much as you. Come away from her Sike and let's work something out. You've already killed one Sike, please don't make it a second."

"No! Nothing you say will make me change my mind!" Sike then turned back to Silver to make good his word.

Suddenly Silver saw Winston charge to Sike and knock him, sending him flying over the edge. Winston gently grabbed his daughter by the scruff of her neck and pulled her back up.

Silver looked over the edge and saw Sike laid on the ground, unmoving. Something inside of her felt saddened. Even though he caused her so much pain in the past. He was still her father.

Silver sadly nuzzled her real father, who nuzzled her back. "I'm sorry about what has happened daddy." Silver said.

"Don't worry about it my child. As long as you're ok that's all that matters." Winston replied to her.

Silver smiled at her father and together they made there way back down the cliff and to the den where the others were.

* * *

When they reached the den, Hutch rushed over to her. "Are you ok Silver?" He asked as he nuzzled her.

"I'm fine Hutch." She replied as she nuzzled him. It was then that Silver remembered what Sike and her father had said. "Blaze...where is he?"

Hutch looked saddened as he looked towards the den.

Silver rushed up, pushing her way through other wolves to the front where she stopped. Blaze was laid in front of her, hardly moving. She slowly walked up to him. "B-Blaze?"

Blaze slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw her. "Silver...you're ok..."

Silver nodded. "I'm fine. And so are you. Come on, you've got a pack to lead. You can't leave us now."

"Sike...is dead then?"

Silver nodded again. "He is yes."

Blaze smiled. "You're free. All those times...we talked about you...being free...and now you are.." Blaze gasped in pain as his body shook.

Silver laid with him. "Come on Blaze, hold on please. You can't leave me alone."

"You won't be alone...I fear you have someone...who will protect you better...than I did..." he finished as he looked to Hutch.

Silver also looked to him and smiled, he smiled back as Silver looked back to Blaze. "Don't be silly Blaze. You protected me to the end."

Blaze looked to her. "I would've...put a stop to him...long before now..."

Silver nuzzled him, not caring she was getting his blood mixed within her fur. "You stayed with me Blaze. You kept me from being alone. And that means more to me than anything."

Blaze smiled and took a deep breath. "I can't...I can't keep going Silver...My body's starting to shut down..."

Silver looked down, tears falling, knowing she can't keep a hold of him like this forever. "Ok...Ok Blaze...Go. Be at peace."

Blaze smiled at her. "Before I go...I just want to say...how happy I am for you...you've found a new life...and a future mate...My only regret is...I can't see you get married...and have pups...I wish you well and luck...and I also want to say...I love you...I always have..."

Silver nuzzled her best friend. "I love you too Blaze. Thank you for everything...I'll miss you."

Blaze gave her one last nuzzle and lick, before his head fell limp and he took his last breath. Silver kept her head laid on his body, crying and mourning for the lost of her friend. She felt something warm against her back, she looked and saw Hutch was laid next to her, cuddled up to her to give her some comfort. Silver nuzzled him as he nuzzled her.

Silver then heard someone howling. She looked and saw Winston was howling a requiem for Blaze, where everyone else started to join in. She would've done but she couldn't find her voice.

* * *

Darkness started to arrive before Silver was able to move again. She slowly stood and walked to Winston. "I'm ready to go home daddy."

Winston looked to his brave daughter. "Are you sure? We can stay here tonight if you wish"

Silver shook her head. "No. Blaze wouldn't want me to keep grieving. He'd want me to move on with my life. And that's what I plan to do." She finished as she looked at Hutch with a smile, he smiled back.

Winston nodded. "Ok then. We'll leave when you're ready."

Silver nodded and went around the Valley making sure everything was in order, the leader was chosen and making sure the Alpha and Omega ranks were right before her and the others left for Jasper Park.

* * *

When they arrived back at Jasper, everyone was overjoyed to see Silver, especially her mother Eve.

"Oh thank goodness! We were so worried!" Eve said as she nuzzled Silver.

"I'm fine mom." She replied as she nuzzled her back.

The pups also rushed over and nuzzled her happily, happy that their big sister was back. Silver nuzzled them with a smile. after everyone welcomed her home, Silver went straight up to the den where she laid at the back. She felt someone cuddle up to her, knowing it was Hutch she moved closer to him.

"Are you ok my love?" He asked worryingly.

"I will be." Silver replied. "Just give me time."

Hutch nodded, licked her muzzle and laid his head next to hers and they both fell asleep.

* * *

When Winston, Eve and the pups came into the den later, Eve and Winston smiled when they saw Silver and Hutch together.

"What happened back there?" Eve asked her mate before they slept.

"Sike died. But, she also lost her friend." Winston said sadly as he looked to his daughter.

"Oh no..." Eve gasped as she also looked to Silver.

"This healing will take longer than before." Winston said as he laid down.

Eve laid with him. "A lot longer."

They nuzzled each other and followed the others examples by sleeping.

* * *

**please R&R**


	8. Alpha and Omega: Nighmares and Proposal

**Hey there guys! Sorry I havent been able to update in a while. But my laptop died a month ago and I just got my charger today. sorry again guys and please enjoy this chapter. I certainly enjoyed typin it xx**

**

* * *

**

Alpha and Omega: Nightmares and Proposals

_Silver ran as fast as her paws could go as she was running along the edge of a cliff. As she looked behind her, she saw Sike running after her. As she was running, she looked ahead of her and saw Hutch and her whole family stood watching, calling to her. Silver gathered more speed to try to reach them before Sike caught up to her. However, as she was running, she lost her footing and ended up falling from the cliff, luckily she was able to cling onto it tightly. As she tried to pull herself up, Sike was stood above her leering down at her. _

"_After all this time, I finally have you right where I want you." Sike said cruelly to her as he watched her struggle. _

"_Father, please, don't do this." Silver begged, but Sike didn't listen. He lent down and bit both her paws causing her to let go and fall..._

_

* * *

_Silver bolted up with a yell as she started breathing heavily. It had been 3 months since Silver had been captured by Sike. Silver was laid in the den at her home Jasper Park. She looked around and saw that she hadn't disturbed her parents and the girls.

She looked outside and saw that the stars were still out and the moon was beginning to make its decent, ready for when the sun would rise. Silver stood and walked out of the den, knowing she wouldn't be able to go to sleep again after that nightmare. "Haven't had that one in a while." Silver said to herself as she stood outside her home.

The wolf looked into the den watching her family sleep. The pups were growing fast. They were now reaching Silver's chest in height and she knew soon that Kate would attend Alpha School next winter. But for now she was just enjoying her puppy years with her little sister Lily.

Her father, Winston, was now even more protective of Silver as he had been before she was taken. He knew that no harm would come to her again by him, but he was still afraid for her safety. No matter how many times she told him she'd be fine, he would always make sure she didn't roam too far from the pack.

Eve, her mother, was always there for her to reassure her after the death of her friend Blaze. She would be there to give her some comfort every time she was saddened or reminded of the sacrifice he made so that Silver could live. Silver often wished that she had listened to her parents and stayed behind when Winston and the pack went to rescue Hutch. But she also knew that if she hadn't gone, then Hutch would've been dead instead of Blaze. That gave her some reassurance at least, it maybe cruel, but she knew that if she didn't give herself in, then her love would've been killed. And she knew that she wouldn't have been able to survive without him.

After a while more of watching her family, Silver left the den and walked to Howling Rock where she laid where her and Hutch first started to howl together.

She started to think about her future with Hutch. When she returned home, she often thought about her and Hutch marrying. They had been together for almost 6 months, and Silver now knew that she was ready to become his mate. Hopefully he was also.

Silver laid there until the stars started to vanish and the sun started to begin its ascend, the sky being filled with orange, pink and purple colours. The wolf smiled as she watched the sunrise. It was then she heard a voice from behind her. "Silver?"

She looked behind her and saw Hutch stood there. She smiled. "Good morning."

Hutch walked over to her and nuzzled her. "Have you been here all night?"

Silver nuzzled him. "Not all night. About a few hours before sunrise."

Hutch laid beside her. "Winston and Eve are worrying about you."

Silver smiled slightly. "I'm fine. I just had another nightmare and I had to come out here to get some air."

Hutch sighed. "Again with the nightmares?" Hutch nuzzled her again. "Sike's dead now. There's no need for you to fear him now."

"I don't fear him anymore. I guess...I guess I just have a few mental scars that I need to deal with." Silver said reassuring her love.

Hutch nodded. "Which one was it?"

"That one where I'm running along the cliff side. Running from him to you."

Hutch sighed again. "You haven't had that one in a while."

Silver nodded as she laid her head on her paws. "I know."

After a while of laying in silence with each other, Hutch stood. "Lets head back before you're parents mount a full search party." Silver chuckled slightly and followed him back to the den where her parents were instantly by her side.

"Oh thank goodness. We were so worried." Eve breathed in relief as she nuzzled her daughter.

"Where were you?" Winston asked as he nuzzled her next.

"I was at Howling Rock. I had another nightmare and I wanted to get some air."

Winston nodded. "Ok my dear. Let us know next time ok."

Silver smiled. "You were asleep. I didn't want to disturb you."

Winston smiled and nuzzled her, which she replied. "I don't care. Wake me next time just to let me know where you are. I still worry about you."

"I know dad. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Its ok. Don't worry about it now. You and Hutch go and have fun to take your mind of the nightmares."

"But, wont you need us on duty?"

Winston shook his head. "You're not well enough to go on duty. You haven't had a decent sleep for nearly 2 months. No, you and Hutch go and have fun."

Silver smiled and nuzzled him. "Thanks dad." Winston nuzzled her back. "Your welcome my dear."

When they pulled apart from each other, Winston turned to Hutch. "Take care of her."

Hutch nodded. "Always sir."

Winston nodded and let them go, watching as the pair walked away and into the forest.

* * *

~Winston~

Winston stood at the top of the high rock watching as his daughter walked into the forest with his second in command, worrying slightly about her as his mate joined him.

"Will she be ok?" Eve asked as she sat beside Winston who in turn sighed.

"I don't know my love. I hope so, for her sake. I don't want these nightmares to start to drive her insane."

"I hope she pulls through and forgets about Sike and the nightmares for good."

"So do I. If anything, I know one wolf that will help her to forget about everything she's been through and help her to move on."

Eve nodded in agreement as she knew he was talking about Hutch. She saw that whenever her daughter was around him that she could completely forget about about her sorrows and become herself.

The two adults nuzzled each other before going back inside the den.

* * *

~Silver~

Silver and Hutch had made there way to a new clearing that they had found. Since the other clearing held the awful bad memory, they both agreed not to go there again.

About a few weeks after her return, when she was fit enough to leave the den, they had settled on a small clearing which had trees encircling it, tall grass and a river running through it. Silver and Hutch laid together beside the river talking and enjoying each others company.

After a while of being in a comfortable silence with each other. Hutch finally spoke, "Silver, there's something important I want to talk to you about."

Silver sat up and looked at him. "What is it?" She asked with curiosity.

"Well...for the past few months I've been thinking about what happened with Sike and everything and its made me realise that I want to be with you every minute of every day. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is...Silver...will you marry me?" Hutch said as he looked to her.

Silver looked to him completely surprised and taken aback for a moment, before pure joy filled her heart. The love of her life had just asked her to be his mate.

Silver smiled wide as she looked to Hutch. "Yes. Yes Hutch, I will."

Hutch smiled just as wide and nuzzled Silver who nuzzled him back. "You don't understand how happy you've made me feel Hutch." Silver said softly to him.

"Oh I think I do." Hutch replied just as softly.

The two lovers pulled apart and stared lovingly into each others eyes. "After everything that has happened the past 3 months...this is going to be making me forget about everything. About Sike, Nika and about Blaze and just to help me move on and look forward to the future. I'm glad I chose this park all those months ago." Silver finished with a smile to which Hutch chuckled. "So am I."

Silver and Hutch stayed there for a few more hours until dinner where Hutch walked Silver home. "What will you say to Winston?" Hutch asked Silver while they were walking.

"Just tell him we want to marry." He nodded and asked when.

"I'll tell him tonight. We usually have a walk the two of us once a week." Hutch nodded and wished her luck.

When they reached the den, Hutch nuzzled Silver goodnight and went to his den. Silver walked up the path at the side of the den and into the cave where her family where. The pups were playing and Winston and Eve were laid together talking who, together, looked to Silver as she walked in.

"How are you feeling?" Winston asked as Silver laid with them.

"I'm feeling a lot better now thank you." Silver replied with a smile.

Winston and Eve also smiled. "We are glad. I knew Hutch would be able to help you forget about it all."

Silver smiled again and thought, 'Boy don't I know about it.'

A short while later, the family started to eat dinner, which was filled with talking and laughter.

Later that night as the moon rose, Silver and Winston left for their nightly walks leaving Eve and the sleeping pups behind.

Silver and Winston walked across fields, through forests and swam through rivers together, enjoying the time that they had together. Silver and Winston laid in the clearing that Hutch and her were laid in earlier in the day and they just laid there on their backs looking at the stars and talking. It took a while for Silver to gather up the courage to talk to her father, but after a while, she pulled her self together as she sat up. "Dad, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course you can. What is it?" Winston replied as he also sat up looking at his daughter curiously.

"Actually. It's sort of more a request." Silver replied nervously. Winston nodded to her, giving her the sign to continue wondering what was wrong.

"Erm...would...would Hutch and I be able to have yours and mothers blessings?" Silver asked looking her father in the eye.

"Excuse me?" Winston asked not sure whether he heard what he think he just heard.

"Hutch and I are wanting to become mates, and we want to know if we can have yours and mothers blessing."

After a while, Winston smiled and nuzzled his daughter. "Of course you have our blessings."

Silver pulled away from him. "What, really? We can?"

Winston chuckled as he could sense the excitement growing within his adoptive daughter. "Of course you do. Silver, nothing in the world can make me more happy than to give you our blessing and to give you the chance to move on from the terrible ordeal that you've had to endure the past months. If you and Hutch feel that strongly about each other than I am definitely not going to get in the way of your happiness."

Silver smiled wide and tackled her father who laughed. "Thank you dad! Thank you

Thank you Thank you!"

When Winston was able to finally get up on all four paws, he nuzzled his daughter and held her close. "It's quite alright my dear. I'm just happy that you've found someone you can truly trust with your heart."

Silver smiled as she nuzzled her father happily.

That night when they returned, Winston asked Silver to fetch Hutch and bring him to the den so he could congratulate them together. Silver was only too happy to comply with his request as she bolted for his set and ran inside looking for him.

After finding him in his sleeping chamber fast asleep, Silver tackled him, rolled over a couple of times and stopped with Silver on top of a very shocked Hutch staring at Silver with wide eyes. "Silver! What's wrong?" He asked as Silver got off him.

"Father wants to see you." Silver replied as calm as she could.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. Father just wants to congratulate us together!" Silver replied with a wide smile.

Hutch looked at her in surprise for a moment. "What...he...he said yes?"

Silver nodded. "He said yes. He's given us his blessing."

Hutch smiled wide and nuzzled Silver who nuzzled him back. "Oh Silver. This is great news! Come on. Lets go."

With that they both left Hutch's set and made there way to the den where Winston was waiting with Eve who was smiling from ear to ear.

Winston smiled as he saw them enter. "Ah there you are. I suppose Silver has told you?"

Hutch nodded. "Yes sir. I just want to say thank you, thank you every so much."

Winston smiled as he place his paw on his first command and future son-in-laws shoulder. "Don't mention it my boy. I'm just glad that you've made Silver happier than she has been in months."

Hutch smiled and looked to Silver who was nuzzling Eve and talking excitedly. The pups soon woke up from the commotion and when they were told what was happening, they happily jumped on Hutch, managing to get him on the ground and jumping on him in excitement while the Winston, Eve and Silver laughed.

After a small celebration between the family, Hutch was offered to spend the night in the den, who accepted and laid with Silver at one end of the cave, while Winston, Eve and the pups laid at the other side. Silver laid her head on Hutch's paws, as he laid his head on top of hers. And for the first time in 3 months, Silver slept peacefully throughout the night, without any nightmares, beside the wolf that made her feel safe, happy and warm. Hutch.

* * *

**Well there you have it. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R**


End file.
